bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Artistia the Artistic Demon
"A͔̱̘̻̱̋́͆͊͛̌ͅr̯͈̜̦̲͗̍̋ͬ̅t͇̲̪̲̲̩͓͆͐ͯͯ̉̃̎ ̝͚̺̲̰̰̹͊͛̅ͮ͊ͩ̓i͇̳̩̙̩̺̜ŝ̎ͦ̾ͬ ̫̯͇͉̮j̱̗̱̥̥ͣ̉̇̃̅ǘ̪̪͎̘̤͕͇̅̃ͬ̌͊̚ṣ̹̑ͭt̥̳͙̦̒͌̇ͭ ̖̣̦͋͐̆th͚̬̹̱͍̭̺̒̓̅͐̈́̓̏ë̹̖̯̜͉́ͪͦͣ̔ ̪̺̣̠̠̗̏̈́ͣͫ̓̏b̜̝̥̥̳̘͂͐͋̿̑̚e̅̌̀̑gï̭̭̣͔̟̫̽ͨͧ̐ͯnninğ͔͔̌̽ͅ,̼̥̀́ m̗̟͈ͭͯͥy̱̔ f̰̰͍̈̒̐ri͍̱̥̳̤̭͒ͥ́̌ͭ̄̚ͅĕ̅̽ͫn̪̰͎̹̯d͉̞̲̦̗̬̲s̥̾" -Artistia's most common quote from her Inked Form" "Hope is all we need, Bendy" -Artistia to Bendy from a conversation " Why doesn't Joey like me???" -Artistia's famous quoted question for Bendy "H̼̭̖̺̞̫ͯͯ̄̿̊̇e͌ͮ̓̒ ͈ͭD͖ọ̭̆̚S̯̩̣͎͙͗͑̆͐͐eN'͌ͩͩ̃͐t ͍͙̝ͣ͌͋K̲ͦn̠͉̮ͧͦ͛O͂͗̅́̒͊w͈͕̖͕̖̄̐ͥͤͣ ͊ͬ͂ͩW̭͇͕͚̉̓̔ͮh͚̦͈ͫ͆̚O̦̺̭̠ ̤̃h͔̗̰̋̈́̈́E's͔̦̼̭̤͍ͥ̾̒͒ͮ̚ Ta̯L̹͔̍̐k͔͚͓̥͚̿͑̄̔ͫIn͐G͚̫ ͇̭̠̯̪̘t̆ͮ̎̔O,͇̠̮̭͕͑ͯ͐̄̓ BeN͉̳͇͙̪͉d̠̼̝̫Sͩͧ̃͑ͣ̑" -Artistia's response to Bendy during a special event(one where the studio shuts down).Artistia is or was an original character for Joey Drew Studio's unreleased episode of "Bendy in: Artistic Wonders; With Artistia the Artistic Demon". She was originally placed as human because some workers thought she was a new one, but instead, they saw her in her familiar wear of clothing from the character she played as originally; a cartoon. She also has minor tastes in music, including that she loves pop, ragtime swing, or a bit of rocked-type of piano. She sometimes leaks a bit of red mixed with black ink from her hair whenever she gotten nervous. Everyone finds her laughs adorable, even though she had three different ones. Her most abundant weapon is her persuasion or her threats of killing others with her demon tail-blade. Backstory/Bio: Artistia the Artistic Demon is a cartoon demon that was created by Bendy in secret. She was created by him because he was lonely at the time while Boris was dead, so he made her to keep him company and to help him. Artistia was originally an old character Joey Drew created, but never gotten the chance to make her alive. She grew an artistic talent when she was created for about a week. Joey had seen this and decided to make her an additional animator to help out with the animations for Bendy's show. She was skilled in every type of way of art.That's one of the main reasons the other cartoons called her 'Artsy' or 'Arta'. Facts/Extras: * Age is unknown, but according to Joey Drew Studios(JDS), it's 13 years * She has no siblings * She was a created character of ADHD, OCD and Narcolespy(or has ADHD, OCD and Narcolespy) * She is short tempered * She has at least two flaws, but they're not important regardless * Feels claustrophobic around certain people or friends * Can sing most high notes without having a voice crack * Wonders about the ink machine too much * Loves being with her friends * Can turn into two forms other than her cartoon self * Repairs the broken clogs/pipes and Bendy cardboard cut-outs of the studio * Can be flustered easily * She represents; kindness, loyalty, hope, happiness, sadness and disparity * Has addictions to attention and laughter * Loves doing art (obviously) * Famous Signature: -A.C. or {-A.C.} or ~{A.T.D.} Appearances: 1st Appearance;Cartoon Form: Wears only red in the tip of hair and dress. Also wears white gloves, boots, and a bow-tie. Long heart-sphere shaped demon tail and horns and black hair. 2nd Appearance;Human Form: Wears the same outfit in her cartoon form, except her skin is tanned, and she wears black arm-cuffed bracelets. 3rd Appearance; Inked Form: Wears a complete, long, red dress, and hair extends longer than usual with the dripping ink. her white bowtie, boots and gloves drip white ink and her horns are sharper than normally. Nicknames: * 'Artsy' * 'Arta' * 'Artist' * (Most often used) 'Art' * (Least often used) 'Miss. Cons'{Used as nickname in human form} * 'Lil' Devil Artist' * 'Miss. Demon' {Used in both cartoon and human form} Hobbies: * Drawing(Sketching mostly) * Painting * Singing * Dancing * Writing * Socializing * Ink telekinesis (uses it to sculpt mini ink figures) Best friends: * Bendy * Boris * Allison(when in human form) * Susie(when in human form) * Henry(when in both cartoon and human form) * Joey(when in both cartoon and human form) * Jason the Demon (when in both cartoon and human form) * Jackson the Demon (when in both cartoon and inked form) * Sarah the Bat (another OC, will be another page) Crushes: * Jason the Demon(when in all forms) * Bendy the Dancing Demon (when in all forms) Little Secrets Known: * Can shape-shift into objects * Can turn into a powerful form __NEWSECTIONLINK__